


Happiness

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Extra Verse, Happy Ending, Ignis has a lot of emotions and no idea what to do with them, M/M, Post-Canon, very little context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: After a very long night, the sun has risen and Noctis still lives. Ignis has gathered a great deal of knowledge about a great many things, but none of it has prepared him to handle his own happiness. Set sometime afterBaconfat'sstory,Sunrise. (Written and shared with permission!)





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baconfat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/gifts).



It was a beautiful day, blessed weather for driving. Ignis had one hand on the wheel and the other resting against the frame of the Regalia, wind rustling through his hair and his prince in the seat beside him. Noctis was alive. More than that, he was safe and well, and something welled up in Ignis's throat. He took a moment to steady himself, to focus on the sound of the car radio, the curve of the road ahead of them, the warmth of the sun against his face. 

His gaze strayed back to Noct, slumped against the door of the car, his eyes closed and his expression peaceful and content. Ignis tried to breathe through the swell of emotion, tried to redirect his attention elsewhere, but it was unavoidable: Noctis was alive, asleep in the passenger's seat. The sun had risen and he had not been taken from them, from Ignis. He had done it. 

_They_ had done it, together.

Ignis had spent so much time searching and planning and second-guessing himself that he didn't know what to do now that it was finally over. He should be happy. And he was, overwhelmingly, consumingly so, with a happiness that sprang up randomly with an urgency and force that seemed almost painful.

He was dimly aware he was in no condition to drive, a hazard to himself and everyone else on the road. It would be most unfortunate if Noct had come back to them only to be killed in a car accident. Ignis put on his blinkers and pulled over to the side of the road until he composed himself again.

He sat there, hands on the wheel, breathing for far longer than he cared to admit. There was an ache in his chest and a solid, immovable barrier of emotions obstructing his throat. His eyes were prickling, from dust kicked up by the car or a strong wind, no doubt.

And a muddled, sleepy voice from the passenger seat. "Ignis?"

Ignis shoved the emotions back as best he could. There would be time to deal with them later. "No need to trouble yourself, Majesty."

Noct groaned in protest.

"Noct," Ignis corrected himself immediately. He took his glasses off and wiped at his eyes before cleaning the lenses. "Just needed a moment to find my bearings." Noct shifted in his seat, stretching, and Ignis put the car in gear, checking the road before pulling out. "Off we go."

"You were checking the map?" Noct repeated, his skepticism marred somewhat by a yawn.

"It's been awhile since I've had the occasion to drive this way." It wasn't, strictly speaking, a lie. 

Noct looked at him, eyelids heavy. The full weight of his gaze dragged at Ignis's attention. "Pull over a second," Noct told him. 

Ignis glanced in the rearview. There were no cars behind him. Unfortunately, the parking spot _was_. "Of course," he said. He did an admirable job of keeping his reservations out of his voice. It was far more likely that Noctis had spotted something of interest than it was that he'd noticed Ignis's moment of weakness. "Should be a nice change of pace."

Noct laughed, a small, intimate thing that set Ignis's heart racing for no reason whatsoever. 

He put the car into park, turned the engine off. Before he could open the door, though, Noct's hand was on his leg.

Ignis closed his eyes. 

"Everything okay, Specs?"

"Fine," he said. His voice came out a touch odd, so he tried again. "Right as rain. And how is your Majesty?"

"I'm not the one who pulled over to check an invisible map," Noct pointed out. He had not removed his hand.

Indeed. "No map was necessary," Ignis told him. "As I said, I simply needed to find my bearings." He cleared his throat. "I had almost forgotten what Duscae looked like in the light."

Noct took a breath, fingers digging into Ignis's thigh. "Oh."

Ignis couldn't look directly at him. "I'm—fine, your Majesty." He was distinctly not fine. His pulse was pounding, throat dry, focus narrowing down to the touch of Noct's fingers curling and uncurling on his trousers. He would be fine once they were out of the car. "If you're ready to b—"

"Ignis. Look at me."

Ignis turned his head toward him, eyes drifting up in slow halting movements. "Noctis—"

"I'm okay," Noct told him, finally, blessedly removing his hand. "Ignis, I'm _fine_. You can stop—" he gestured obscurely with his hand, "worrying about me, okay?" The hand returned, now resting steady and warm on the back of Ignis's neck.

Ignis couldn't move. He couldn't— _think_ , let alone advise.

Noct's thumb moved and Ignis didn't think he could bear it. He bit his lip, attempting to ground himself. "May I suggest—"

"Probably not," Noct said and shifted, pushing himself up and leaning in, his hand heavy on Ignis's neck, the other hard against his thigh. He hesitated, a touch away from Ignis, and leaned in again, mouth brushing over his, slow and hesitant.

Ignis breathed, his thoughts scattered and unmoored, body frozen into place for fear he did anything unwanted or improper.

"Specs?" Noct asked softly. 

Ignis tried to clear his throat but nothing came out. 

"Ignis?" Noct's thumb brushed against the base of his neck again, against his hair. "You'd tell me if you didn't want this." Ignis stared at him, transfixed. "Right?" 

He couldn't possibly encourage this. He was unable to lie.

Noct leaned in again, taking his mouth, slow and sure, fingers curling into his hair. Ignis couldn't stop himself from moving into it, lips parting. Noct was alive, all warmth and weight and movement, and Ignis would give him anything he wanted and do so gladly. 

Noct shifted, putting his full weight on Ignis as he climbed over, a knee sliding between his legs, one hand draped loosely around his neck and shoulders, the other at his jaw, pulling him in.

Ignis opened under him, _for_ him, and allowed his king in.


End file.
